


Always Okay

by The_Cool_Aunt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, angst like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B ficlet in which everything is all right. It's not, but that's what John needs to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Okay

Always Okay

It was always okay.  
  
Spin me around run through a museum with shots being fired make me take a shot through two windows you git to save you jump between buildings you can do it you do not dare not make it even jumping off a building you made it you’re fine I married an actual psychopath but I’m still okay if there’s us look me up and down deduce me borrow my phone deduce my sister it’s fine it’s all fine why didn’t I get it you’re gay it really is fine I’m not but I love you more than life itself what is it about you WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU Mrs Hudson loves you Molly loves you Lestrade (whose first name really is Greg) loves you why?  
  
You are impossible.  
  
You are brilliant and gorgeous and ridiculous.  
  
You are impossible to LIVE WITH.  
  
God, Sherlock. Tentacles in the tub and fingers on the kitchen table?  
  
You make me giggle.  
  
You are my impossible man. That is brilliant.  
  
You are: brilliant amazing gorgeous fantastic brain-numbing annoying ridiculous impossible beautiful awful flatmate best lifemate why would I leave you?  
  
I didn’t. I won’t. It might look like it on the surface but I’m here, mate, for the long haul. For chemicals and tirades and dressing gowns  
  
and bees  
  



End file.
